


Binary Stars

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Hux needs a hug, Nut shot, Starcrossed Lovers, beatings, brendol hux is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: You were the only friend Armitage Hux had at the Academy. You heard that his father wasn't a nice man, but when you see your friend getting hurt you're blind with rage. But Armitage is determined to keep you safe at all costs. Even if it means breaking both your hearts.





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the purposes of the first chapter, just imagine that the Academy had to be transferred to Star Destroyers after the Republic took over Arcanis.

You were ten years old. He was twelve, and three years ahead of you in the Academy. You shared no classes. Had no real reason to run into each other. But you had seen a lonely looking boy in the caf one day, and you decided to be his friend.

 

Of course, you didn’t realize that the lonely boy was the bastard son of Commandant Hux. He had looked up at you shyly, saying his name was Armitage.

 

“Can I call you Armie?” you asked.

 

He grimaced. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

 

You pouted at that. Armie would have been a cute nickname. He must have thought he had offended you, because he stammered an apology.

 

“You can call me Armie if we’re alone,” he offered, looking away when he realized his implication. No one wanted to be alone with Hux’s bastard.

 

But you smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks, but if you don’t like it, I won’t.”

 

From that day on you sought him out during meals. What friends you had made before him had left you do to your association, so you decided you didn’t really need friends like that. Armitage was glad for the company, even if he didn’t really know how to show it.

 

Eventually he started inviting you to his room, he was one of the few younger boys who had his own room, and it was easier to talk when you were both alone. He was like a completely different boy once his door had closed, bright and funny.

 

You admired his brilliance, how quickly he was able to solve the most complicated of problems. How easily he seemed to complete his simulations. He helped you with your own work, though he didn’t think you needed it. He wanted to make sure you kept advancing within the Academy. He would already have to wait three years for you to fully join the First Order. While there was no guarantee you would be stationed with him, he was saving a favor or two to make sure you were. After all—as you kept reminding him—you were his friend.

 

You asked about his parents once. Only once. He was fourteen. You were twelve. He was taller than most boys in his year—all long limbs and bright hair—and your figure was already starting to fill out. Neither one of you had grown into your own yet, and you were both teased for it.

 

He blinked his cold blue eyes at your question. “I don’t know my mother. She didn’t make it off Arkanis. Neither did my step-mother. They weren’t important enough.”

 

You sat on his bed with your legs crossed, frowning at how emotionless he sounded. “I’m sorry, Armitage. I didn’t realize.”

 

He shrugged, tipping his chair so he was leaning on only two of its legs. “It doesn’t matter. Father wouldn’t have let me see mother anyway. She was just a kitchen wench. And I never really liked my step-mother.”

 

You had let your hair out of its tight regulation bun. He liked the way it looked loose about your shoulders. It softened your face. You’d never be able to wear it like that once you joined the Order, and that almost made him sad.

 

“What about your father? I haven’t met him, but everyone’s afraid of him.”

 

He gave you a sharp look. “I hope you never do!” His cheeks colored with embarrassment for a moment before he added, “I don’t think he likes me much.”

 

You huffed, getting up from your seat to cross the little room. Armitage’s chair righted itself as he watched you march your way over to him. You practically through your arms around him, holding him tightly against your chest. "Well, I like you."

His face flushed scarlet when his face accidentally came into contact with your budding breasts, but you didn’t seem to notice. He wrapped his arms around you as you made yourself comfortable on his lap. He tried to position you to make sure you stayed comfortable. "I like you too."

 

After that your nightly visits had much more cuddling involved. You didn’t mention how warm you felt when he hugged you. Or how places starting to tingle when you were close to him. Or how he smelled good when he let you hide your face in his neck.

 

He didn’t tell you how he dreamed of you sometimes. How he would wake up sweaty and aching, remembering the warmth of you pressed against him. He shouldn’t think of his only friend like that. Besides, you were two years younger than him. Practically a baby. Never mind that you seemed to be developing early, or how soft you felt when he hugged you. Never mind how soft your hair is when he runs his fingers through it after you accidentally fall asleep.

 

During the day, he had no time to consider it. It was only at night that thoughts of you plagued him. Once you left for your own dorm, he lay alone—anxious to finish something he didn’t even know how to start.

 

He gave you a delicate blue flower for your birthday. Girls were supposed to like flowers. You told him you loved it because it was the same shade as his eyes. He had blushed.

 

He was fifteen, and you were thirteen when you finally met his father.

 

You were running late to seeing Armitage, having lost yourself in a project for your strategies class. You flew around the corner, only stop in your tracks.

 

A man with graying red hair and a belly un-befitting of a soldier was standing uncomfortably close to Armitage. You noticed how tightly your friend’s fists were clenched before the older man’s words even reached your ears.

 

“As useless as a clone! I should have let the bitch keep you! Or better yet, I should have fed you to the Republic dogs! How dare you even think—“

 

Your blood boiled.

 

“Who the ever loving fuck do you think you are?!” you screeched, marching yourself down the corridor.

 

“I beg your pardon!” he bristled, shoving Armitage aside.

 

“What gives you the kriffing right to talk to him that way? You have some fucking nerve!”

 

You heard the slap before you felt it—tight and stinging on your cheek. If you were pissed before . . .

 

Your curled fist connected to the blowhard’s groin. You swore you heard a pop before he lost his breath and collapsed on the floor.

 

“You-you little bitch!” his voice was noticeably an octave or two hire, and you smirked down at him.

 

You heard Armitage say your name. You expected to see his radiant smile, but froze when you saw the fear in his eyes.

 

The man tried to make a grab for you from his position on the floor, but Armitage was faster—grabbing your hand before sprinting with you behind him.

 

“Do you realize what you just did?”

 

“Defended you?”

 

“I don’t need defending, y/n,” he said, tugging on your arm as you tried to keep up with his long strides. “Not from my father.”

 

You froze again. “ _That_ was your father?!”

 

“I told you he doesn’t like me,” he reminded you as he yanked on your arm hard to get you moving again.

 

“There’s not liking someone, and then there’s _that!_ ” Your eyes were wide with panic. “Armitage, what does that man do to you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, y/n,” there was an unfamiliar strain in his voice. “You have to get out of here. Run away. Far away. Change your name. Do whatever it takes, but you can’t let him find you.”

 

“Armitage, what?”

 

“He’ll kill you!” he finally exclaimed, turning to you so you could see the sheer panic in his eyes. “He’ll kill you, and not even think twice about it! I can’t let that happen, y/n. I won’t!”

 

He shoved you into an escape pod. “I’ll send out as many as I can so he can’t find you.” He took a mess of credits from one of his pockets, shoving them into one of yours. “They won’t last long. I don’t care where you find work, just as long as you keep yourself hidden. I’ll send someone to look after you if I can.”

 

“Armitage!” Tears were falling from your eyes when he finally looked at you. “Armitage, you can’t just send me away!”

 

He allowed a moment of weakness. Just one. Just for you. He pulled you tight against his lean body. “It’s the only way to keep you safe. Trust me. You don’t know him like I do. Please, just do as I say.” He was shaking at the thought of losing you. But at least this way you had a chance.

 

“I don’t want to go, Armitage. I don’t want to leave you. Please don’t make me.” You were crying now. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“I’ll find you, I promise.” He pushed you by the shoulders so you could look at him in the face. “You’ll never lose me, y/n.”

 

That was when you did something reckless—desperate. Your lips crashed hard against his. You had never kissed anyone before, and were too scared to do anything but literally crash against him. He stiffened before pulling you close again. His movements were just as awkward as yours, lips unsure of how to touch, how to caress. He wanted to say so much, wanted to put it into the kiss. But he was too unskilled, not that you would have known.

 

He pushed you into the pod, wincing as he saw how you landed hard on the floor. He sealed it before you could get back up. He hated the fear in your eyes as you were launched.

 

The pod could be flown up to a certain distance. If he remembered the star chart correctly, you should be able to get to a transport planet in no time. He bit his lip as he launched more pods after you. You were a smart girl. You’d be able to get there without issue. You could take care of yourself.

 

His chest hurt.

 

 

He had wasted no time with scrubbing your record clean. You never mentioned being close to your family, but he didn’t want to take the chance. Besides, what if you panicked and went back home? He should have warned you better. He grit this teeth as he called up one of the Children. The one with limp straw hair and sallow cheeks.

 

He wasn’t entirely comfortable with relying on one of them to keep you safe, but what choice did he have?

 

“You guard her with your life, understand?” Armitage asked irritably. The blue image of the older boy’s ugly face flickered before him.

 

“Understood, sir.”

 

The screen shut down just in time. Brendol Hux stormed into his son’s room just after the program had closed out.

 

“You little brat!” he roared as he back handed the boy. “Sending your whore to do your dirty work.” A boot met with his stomach. “Do you really think I won’t be able to find her, you worthless sack of slime!” Red hair was gripped in steely fingers.

 

Armitage allowed himself to think of your kiss as he endured it. He thought of your smile when he did something small for you. He thought of how warm you were when you cuddled up next to him. He thought of how much he would miss you. He thought of ways to make sure his father never got to you—ways to find you once his father was no longer a concern.

 

By the time it grew too much, and darkness clouded his vision, the only thing he could feel was pain. But his only thought was of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have at least two parts, but there may be more depending on what I can come up with--and if you guys like it :P
> 
> Life note: For those who've read Wet Dreams, you might know that I take karate and jujitsu. Well! Guess who just recieved her orange belt! *points at herself* This bitch!


End file.
